


I Want Something Just Like This

by archeralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based off of a spoiler for the episode, Episode: s03e11 Lost Souls, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Plans For The Future, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: Magnus realizes something important to his future with Alec, while watching him and Madzie from the doorway.





	I Want Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr, I asked y'all which one you want to see, either a fanfic based off of the sneak peek, aka Alec with eyeliner, or a fanfic based off of the spoiler about the babysitting parts of episode 11, a view of Magnus's thoughts. Y'all's answers were 'eyeliner!!!' or 'both!' 
> 
> And I decided to do the tiny spoiler first and then the other will hopefully come along shortly, but you never know I might be too busy losing over the future episodes to write anything. 
> 
> I just realized my title is lyrics from The Chainsmokers/Coldplay's song "Something Just Like This". Which really wasn't intended but whoops it happened.

"And then the princess yelled at the evil witch, ' _release the knight or I'll behead you_!'" Alec said to Madzie in his storytelling voice, who's curled up into his side, holding onto her teddy bear, her eyes are struggling to stay open, as Alec is nearing the end of the story, both  have been so into the fairytale, that they didn't notice that Magnus was standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom, they had made up for Madzie, the past times she has stayed over at the loft.   
  
He's been standing there in the doorway since Alec began reading to Madzie, normally he never stands in the doorway, watching Alec tell Madzie her bedtime story, but something tonight made him want to watch, and he's really glad that he decided to do this.   
  
Because the sight in front of him is so adorable, his heart is full of content and fondness, watching Alec interact with Madzie, of course he's seen Alec interact with Madzie and other children as well, he has always felt the adoration in his heart before when seeing it. But somehow this moment right here, this feels completely different, it really does.   
  
The soft smile spreads across his face, as he watched Alec rub Madzie's back in circles with his thumb, she snuggled more into his side, and Magnus felt his heart ache, Alec tells her in a soft voice the reunion of the princess and knight after she had destroyed the evil witch and saved the knight from the  certain death. He wonders for a minute, if Alec used to tell stories to Izzy and Max, when they were Madzie's age, or older, because he seems to be such a natural with storytelling, it's such a sight to see, Alec like this.   
  
_Maybe, someday I'll be watching Alexander telling stories with a child of our own_ , his thoughts say, Magnus' eyes widened at the thoughts in his head, he, he. He didn't know that he was thinking about that, or had been, but it made sense why his heart felt different about watching this. Why he felt like there was a desire for something, something he couldn't figure out what, he was thinking about having children with Alec, he didn't know that he was thinking about this, no he didn't.   
  
Yes he had always thought about having children, but being a warlock (or used be a warlock), kinda put a stop in that, and also the fact nobody had ever really wanted to settle down with him to have children, so he accepted that he might not have children with someone he loves dearly, but he did have a family, with Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael and the downworlders he took under his wing, over the years. Until Alec came along, tore down those walls around and made Magnus think that he could've a future with Alec.   
  
It was so scary to think about it, because whenever he thought about having a future with someone, they'd just end up breaking his heart, but then Alexander came into his life and, he was scared of messing up what they have and driving Alec away, like he was told in the past by his previous partners in his other relationships, but Alec saw most of the sides he has, didn't love him any less, in fact it seemed Alec loved him even more after learning about those sides of himself, and he stayed, after learning it, _he stayed._  
  
And now that he realized he's been thinking about Alec and children now. He really can imagine Alec like he is right now with Madzie, rubbing their child's back, as he tells them a fairytale story, his tall body hanging uncomfortably off of the small children's bed, but he knows Alec wouldn't care about it, not one single bit, all he would care about is just making sure that their child is into the fairytale that he's reading to them and that they're enjoying the story too.   
  
So yeah, he does want something just like this moment right here, that he's witnessing with children of their own, how ever far into the future it may be. Either it be a few months from now, or a few years down the road. He wants something like this with Alec and their children, he really does. And he's sure that Alec does too, he is very sure.   
  
"And so, they all lived happily ever after, the end..." Alec's voice snapped him out of his daze, and Magnus focused his sight on them again, to see now that Madzie had lost the fight and fell asleep, Alec was looking down at her with a softest expression on his face, his heart fluttered at it, as Alec leaned down and kisses the top of Madzie's head. "Good night, my favorite little sorceress," he wished closing the book, now getting the feeling like he was being watched, turned his head towards the doorway to see Magnus standing there.  
  
Their eyes make connect, and just by the look in Alec's eyes, his feeling of Alec wanting children was confirmed by just that look, and he's sure that Alec had his feeling confirmed as well, because his expression on his face changed, after looking into Magnus' eyes for a moment. They want children with each other sometime in the near future, that's for sure, Magnus knows they are gonna talk it later that night, but now they know, they both want this with each other, with their own children.   
  
Something just like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Alt title I came up for this fic is "How many times can the author mention the title of the fic within the fic". 
> 
> So, there's the fanfic I was inspired to write after seeing the spoiler, I hope y'all enjoyed it! I liked writing it a lot. 
> 
> And also I realized that this fanfic makes it a total of twenty Shadowhunters/Malec fanfics, I have written! Which I very excited about! For reasons. 
> 
> Anyways let's see if the Eyeliner fanfic comes next or I will just be too busy screaming over Alec and Magnus for the next few weeks. 
> 
> Y'all can find me on Tumblr: immortals-malec. You will most likely see me screaming over the episode(s). 
> 
> And let me know what y'all thought! The comments and kudos are very welcomed!


End file.
